


Italy's Decision

by HybridShadowz



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Everyone is Dead, Gen, One Shot, except Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridShadowz/pseuds/HybridShadowz
Summary: A short drabble basically re-enacting a particular scene on one of Italy's memories of the first loop, when he confronted the demon Steve all alone.





	Italy's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble was written a long time ago, back around 2011-2012. I've edited it a bit and decided to post it here. It was just a strong scene that wouldn't leave my mind, so I had to write it down. 
> 
> If for whatever reason, you haven't caught up to at least Chapter 10 of the game, this drabble is a spoiler alert!

He breaths came in short, fearful gasps. His heart hammered against his ribs, threatening to explode. His boots squelched sickeningly against the blood-stained floor. The once smooth curl that rose on the left side of his hair was now askew and crooked. Clutching the red journal tightly to his chest, he ran. His mind was in total turmoil. But he had to get to first floor. He had to get away from the agony, from that _thing_ …

              

Feliciano tumbled down the slick stairs-- finally he reached the first floor. Oh, how he longed to stop… the menacing footsteps echoed behind him; alas, he had no choice but to keep going. Tears poured out of his sorrowful eyes, blurring the dark world around him. Everything inside of him was in ruins, broken beyond repair.

              

“Why, why, why….” he wailed repeatedly. Sobs wrestled their way out of his throat. He blinked furiously to try to clear his vision. But it was futile against the torrent of tears leaking out of his eyes. Fortunately, he could make out the front door just ahead of him. _Please, don’t fail me legs_ , he thought desperately. He scrunched his eyes in pain as he smashed against the door, as if it would open under his weight. He reached into the pockets of his tattered uniform, his fingers clumsily seeking that damn key.

              

That key that once spoke of freedom but now voiced nothing but emptiness.

              

His fingers finally closed around the cool, slim metal piece. He yanked it out and jammed it into the keyhole. His hand frantically twisted the knob-- click! --the door reluctantly swung open. He sprinted across the dirt path outside but soon his feet slowed down. He pulled to a stop, glancing around and panting loudly. Rain fell in torrents around him, soaking into his worn, blood-stained clothes.

              

“I got out….” he whispered into the emptiness. He stood frozen, staring yet not seeing. His wet boots seem to be ingrained into the wet earth.

              

“I’m the only one who survived…the only one who got out…” His hoarse voice seemed to lose itself into the pelting rain.

              

“I shouldn’t have been able to get out….”

              

His hands balled into white fists. “What the hell? This doesn’t make any sense. Out of everyone, I’m the only one left? What the hell? _What the hell?!_ ”

              

Suddenly, Feliciano heard the soft thud of heavy feet upon mud. He gasped and whirled to find himself face to face to that thing… that ghastly, grey demon….

              

He stepped back, his eyes on the verge of bursting out. The thing advanced slowly, each step radiating evil. But Feliciano’s face suddenly hardened.

              

“STOP!” he yelled. He forced himself to pull to a complete stop and stand boldly in front of the demon. Miraculously, the thing did as well, as if it were surprised.

              

“I won, right? You can’t catch me; you lost!” Feliciano exclaimed. “The moment I get out of here, you’ll lose! There’s nothing you can do at that distance!”

              

His eyes stared straight ahead fervently, as if his stare could shoot spears at the creature standing a few feet away. His mind was teetering on the edge of insanity.

              

“When I get out of here, this place won’t be the same as before, you know! As a country, I will destroy this place!” His hands gestured wildly at the mansion.

              

“Doesn’t that make you frustrated, huh?” he shouted. “I’m your last trophy, after all. You lost to the guy who’s only redeeming feature is his fast feet…” he lowered his gaze to the mud. Tears began to flow heavily once again, mixing with the falling rain. What good will destroying this place do? He could burn down this cursed place to a crisp but that won’t bring back his friends. He gasped as a fresh wave of pain assaulted his chest. He couldn’t bear it. He didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life...

              

Germany. Japan. Romano. Prussia. America. France. England…...... everyone.

              

They’re gone. Only their mangled bodies are left to rot in that god forsaken house.

              

Unless…

              

“……back…” Feliciano whispered softly. He raised his head and looked coldly at the thing.

              

“Take us back!!” he shouted. He did not waver his gaze, despite the intense chill he felt as he stared into that hideous face.

              

“You can take us back in this warped space, can’t you? If you do that, why don’t you eat me first?” he yelled. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. But he couldn’t stand loneliness. All he ever wanted was to escape with everyone. Everyone was his friend. Just the thought of living the rest of his life without a single friend threatened to shatter him, destroying what little was left of Italy, of Feliciano Vargas. He shuddered violently as he watched the thing’s thin lips gradually curl into a sinister smile.

              

“If you can catch me, that is,” Feliciano added. Amidst all the fear filled up in his body, he couldn’t help but feel triumphant as the thing’s smile wavered slightly at his last words.

              

Mustering all the courage he had left, he took a step forward. He still held the red journal close to his chest. He fixed his determined gaze and glared down at the demon.

              

“Go back!!!” he bellowed.


End file.
